


For Him I Will

by TheLastTypewriter



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter
Summary: In this moment of uncertainty, she will become his guide and lead him to where she knows he belongs. Where he has always belonged, with her.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Superman/Wonder Woman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	For Him I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is for all of you Superwonder shippers. A prequel to 'The Heir' I guess you can say. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope you all stay safe. Some of the beginning and the ending is taken from the Injustice comic but I did rewrite it so it could fit this story.

~ Two Days Ago ~

“Will you take her place? Will you lie in his bed?”

Diana takes a moment before answering Ares’ question, the smell of gunpowder and destroyed tanks linger in the desert air. “Lois was an incredible woman.”

The God of war turns his gaze from the battlefield towards the Amazon, “That does not answer my question.”

“I will let him grieve,” Diana answers quickly.

“And then?”

She looks at Ares, a look of conviction in her eyes, “He is the greatest man I have ever known. I will be whatever he needs me to be.”

“Whatever?” Ares follows up with another question.

“……”

~ Present ~

On a cold night in the Arctic, within the walls of the Fortress of Solitude, Diana Prince walks down the crystal-like hallways towards one of the many rooms within the Kryptonian structure. She wears a long dress with black at the top which fades into a dark red going down to her legs. 

Diana arrives to a room, inside is a rather large crystal table with a holographic display on top. Across from it sits a lone man in the darkness; his hands folded in front of his face as if he is deep in thought. She can see the sad look on his face as he watches the images shown in front of him; wars raging, man-made disasters, crime, disease and hunger at an all-time high.

“You didn't show up at the UN meeting today so I decided to come find you; I knew you would be here,” Diana says as she walks towards him. She places her hand on his shoulder, “Kal.” Diana looks towards one of the images on the holographic table, the one Kal is focused on; some politicians talking about Superman and how he is exceeding what he should do. To stick to saving cats from trees to fighting supervillains instead of going into battle zones and stopping foreign armies. Hearing that made Diana angry.

“Are they right Diana?” Kal asks, “Should I stop saving everybody from themselves? Stop involving myself in foreign affairs? He looks up the Amazon, “Many people seem to agree with them, that what we and the other heroes are doing here in the country and in other countries is close to totalitarianism.”

Diana lowers herself to look at Kal in the eyes, “You can not listen to them; you are doing this so no other person will ever face what you did. When Joker killed Lois-” She gets cut off when Kal abruptly gets up from his seat; Lois and their unborn child was something he still couldn’t talk about.

‘Maybe he never will,’ Diana thinks to herself.

Kal walks away from the table, lost in thought, “Diana…I don’t know what to do. I want to help people, the world more than ever but to do so I need to be…” He cannot imagine himself being the person everyone would surely despise. “I-I-I…I’m lost…I don’t know what to do next. I need help Diana…I need…lois” He whispers her name.

The pain has not stopped but instead grows for the woman he loves.

Behind Kal, Diana clenches her fists and bites the inside of her cheek. She should not be feeling this way, she should not be mad at him or his lost love, but she cannot help it; Princess Diana is jealous of a dead woman. One who still has a place in the heart of the man she loves, a man she has always loved and one she wants all for herself.

She cannot be acting this way right now, Kal needs her whether he knows it or not. Diana walks towards him, wanting so much to place her hand on his person. “Kal, I…I can’t tell you what the world needs at this moment, but I can tell you what you need.” Diana slowly lowers the straps of her dress from her shoulders, slipping her beautiful dress off until it pools around her ankles leaving the Amazon princess in her sandals and nothing else. “Kal.” 

Kal turns around to face Diana and is greeted by the nude sight of her. He takes a moment to take all of Diana's body in; her soft blue eyes stared directly into his, her dark hair shiny under the fortress’ light. Her full breasts, her taught, lithe body, firm behind, beautiful stomach and her long legs.

“Diana,” He begins to talk but she moves closer to him and place a finger against his lips to silence him.

She takes his big, rough hands and kisses the palms before places them on her face. Diana stares tenderly back into Kal’s eyes, she leans closer and presses her full lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He instinctively places his hands on her hips and pulls her to him. Her tongue pushes past his lips and the pair kissed passionately, reveling in each other's company. Diana’s tongue twists inside his mouth and Kal does the same.

Kal suddenly pulls away from their kiss, “Diana, we can’t.” He cannot help but feel he is betraying Lois.

“Kal, let me do this for you. I want you to feel alive again.” Diana takes Kal by the hand and leads him to his bedchamber.

***

They stand in the Fortress’ bedchamber, Kal now completely naked as well. They resumed kissing, Diana moaning into Kal 's mouth as her hands roam his chest, down to his abdomen and wrapping her hands around his throbbing cock. She dropped to her knees, breaking their kiss and leaving a slight sheen of saliva on his lips.

Diana stares at Kal as she clamps her mouth over the head of his cock and strokes his long shaft with her hands. She uses her other hand to gently massage his balls while she expertly sucked his member; her hand working up and down it.

She took his cock into her throat, lashing her tongue across his shaft; She knows how much he needed this and honestly, she needed it too. Diana looks back up to Kal, seeing the desire covering across his features. She moaned around his cock in her mouth, shoving it deeper and deeper till she took him full to his balls. She relaxes her gag reflex, so she didn't choke herself on Kal 's impressive length. Diana feels his hands on the back of her head, his fingers intertwining with her hair and holding her gently as she blew him.

Diana feels Kal convulse and quickly moves her mouth up to his head forming a tight seal around his cock; she jerks him with her right hand faster and faster until she can feel him cum into her mouth. She swallows every drop that comes from Kal as she continues to look up at Kal with a sultry look.

Kal picks Diana up in his strong arms, tossing her onto the bed and gets on top of her. He begins to kiss her all over her body, moving down her neck, onto her breasts, her stomach and down to her sex. Kal brings his fingers up presses against her folds, rubbing in a circular motion. Diana is moist and his fingers easily slide inside her, she begins to moan when he starts to lick at her folds “Oh Gods Kal, yes…please don't stop," Diana arches her back when Kal sends his tongue deeper inside of her, her juices coating his tongue.

Diana pulls Kal from between her legs, "Please Kal, I need to feel you inside of me. I need you,” She pleads with him.

Kal places his hand back on Diana’s face and gently caress it; a tender smile appears on Diana’s face. She cannot believe she finally gets to be with the man she has loved for so long, to be so intimate. He rubs his cock against her pussy, watching her squirm from the feel. Kal finally enters Diana's pussy; She groans under him, pleading him to continue. Inch by inch, she feels his hardness slide inside her, completely fitting himself. Kal waits for Diana to get comfortable and when she is, he starts to slowly draw his length out almost all the way to the tip of his head before sliding back inside her wet folds. His rhythm rises slowly but steadily and she can feel an orgasm rising inside her.

Kal grabs her hips and hauls her up onto her hands and knees; Diana would never admit it but she loves this position. The slow tempo was forgotten and Kal begins pounding in and out of Diana's wet pussy making her scream his name and claw the bedsheets.

"Oh Kal! Yes! Yes! Kal!" She screeched as he thrusts into her faster and faster and harder. The bed shakes from their movements. Diana’s vision begins to blur and grabs a handful of sheets and bit hard onto the corner of a pillow as she came. “AAHHH!!!”

Diana releases a shout of joy, her juices pouring over Kal 's cock as he continued to thrust into her. Her orgasm dragged on and on, spilling out of her, down her thighs and onto his bed. Kal’s own climax is far behind as he comes after her, his seed flowing into her pussy. He falls on top of her as Diana rests under him, leaving his cock inside her.

After a few moments of resting, Kal slowly takes his cock out of her wet folds and began to inch his cock into her tight ass but he is finding it difficult to get inside her. Diana finds this terrifying; to have such a big thing inside where no man has gone before but it also excites her. She reaches behind her and spreads her ass open for Kal to get his head and then his entire cock inside her ass, stretching it as it accommodated the thick invader. She arched her back beautifully which makes Kal run his hands down her back down to her ass.

Kal finds a pace, thrusting into Diana's ass which makes her purr. The feeling of having Kal inside her ass is exhilarating. She matches his pace and pushes back against his cock. Diana feels another climax building up, probably one so strong it could destroy the bedchamber along with the fortress. 

"I am almost there Kal! Cum inside me! Inside of my ass!" Diana hissed breathily bouncing off Kal 's hard cock. It hurt, but it was a good pain paired with intense pleasure. She arched her back again and grabs the bedsheets again, bracing herself for her climax.

Kal pumps in and out of her ass, his eyes glowing red and teeth clenched. Their limit finally being reached when they both came together, Kal filling her ass full of his hot cum and Diana's ass clenching his cock powerfully as it milks every drop of his cum. Diana could not scream as she no longer had breath in her body. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back and her mouth hangs open as she rides her orgasm out. Diana can feel Kal 's cum dripping out her ass and dribbling over her pussy mixing with her own juices; it has been a long time for him to have produced this much.

He gently pulls himself out of her ass, some of his seed drips down her inner leg. Kal drops beside Diana who lays very still with her ass in the air and her face pressed against the pillow as she lets her body come down from the incredibly high she just went through.

She regains control of herself and turns to an equally exhausted Kal who currently is staring up at the ceiling of his fortress his chest still rising with each breath. Diana is not sure of what to do now; she finally had a beautiful time with the man of steel but the look on his face gives her a sense of worry. He could tell her to leave, that they really should not have done this or just pretend this never happened. Diana is about to leave without being told when Kal grabs her by her wrist.

“Stay,” He says to her. “Stay here. Stay with me.”

Diana looks back to Kal, hiding a smile from him and nods her head. She gets back into the bed with him and curls up next to him.

They don’t say anything to each other for a few minutes but Diana does let her hand travel across her lover’s chest.

Kal takes hold of her hand, “What do I do now Diana? What do I do when others want me to stop? All of us to stop before we become almost like tyrants? Dictators?”

Diana props herself on one elbow and looks directly at him, “Kal, why should we stop? What we are doing is helping the world; it’s not any different from what we have been doing all this time.”

She leans in and kisses him on the lips, “They don’t understand because they are afraid. Come to them with open arms.”

“What about those who are resisting?” Kal asks.

Diana knows she is talking about Bruce and his growing group. She takes his hand and folds his fingers into a fist, “Then we will approach them with force.”

Kal looks at his fist and then back to her, nodding his head, “Yes we will.” 

Diana smiles, happy that Kal not only agrees with her but includes her by saying ‘We’. They lay back down on the bed and fall into a deep, satisfied sleep.

~ Two Days Ago ~

“Whatever?” Ares follows up with another question.

“……” 

“Well?”

Diana looks at the God of War, “Yes; For him I will be his friend, his advisor, his teammate and the one who will love him when the world doesn’t. I will always love him.”

Ares sees the conviction in the Amazon’s eyes, “I guess your enemies should be very afraid.”

“Yes Ares, you should be afraid,” Diana says to him completely unafraid of him. “You should fear this union. Superman can succeed and this will become a world without conflict. It will make you powerless.” She begins to raise into the air, “I suggest you become a God of something less violent. How about God of ponies?” Diana smiles and laughs before flying away, leaving a furious Ares behind.

Fin.


End file.
